En los jardines de Sally
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: La impetuosa Úna Brady no espera nada emocionante en su aldea natal, pero es que todavía no se ha reencontrado con Séan Finnigan ni sus ojos negros.


**-Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.-**

**El universo mágico en el que se desarrolla esta historia es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**EN LOS JARDINES DE SALLY**

* * *

_Down by the salley gardens my love and I did meet;/She passed the salley gardens with little snow-white feet./She bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree;/But I, being young and foolish, with her did not agree._

-William Butler Yeats-

* * *

**I**

«No cabe esperar nada ni remotamente emocionante de Ballysadare». Aquel fue el primer pensamiento de Úna Brady al llegar a su vieja casa de campo, con el baúl de Hogwarts a los pies y la cara roja por el esfuerzo; al fin y al cabo, lo había arrastrado desde la explanada, donde siempre la dejaba el cochambroso traslador (una maldita lata de sardinas), nada más y nada menos que a tres millas de su aldea natal.

Parecía mentira que se estuviera librando una guerra mágica porque, en el condado de Sligo, nada había cambiado: las inmensas vacas del temible señor Brendan la habían mirado, aburridas, por su paso por las praderas, como si no les importara en absoluto que pisoteara el pasto o los dientes de león; se había puesto hasta arriba de barro; le había llovido dos veces; los O'Sullivan no habían arreglado los agujeros del condenado granero; al sol no le daba nunca por saludar y, por supuesto, a ningún miembro de la familia le corría prisa abrir la puerta.

Llamó al timbre por duodécima vez y se cruzó de brazos mientras maldecía entre dientes a todo el clan Brady, hijos naturales incluidos. Como si tener que volver al pueblo no fuera suficientemente horrible. Pasaba que sus padres no pudieran ir a recogerla a Londres porque la granja les tuviera muy ocupados. Pasaba que ninguno de sus ocho hermanos fuera a recibirla al dichoso prado para echarle una mano con el equipaje, pero… ¿hacerle esperar en el umbral? Aquello no tenía otro nombre que ultraje.

—¡Úna! ¿Qué haces ahí? —la quejumbrosa voz de su padre le hizo pegar un respingo antes de girar sobre sus talones. El señor Brady la sonreía bajo su barba blanca mientras abría la cancela del jardín delantero, con la varita en una mano y tres cogollos de lechuga en la otra.

Úna entornó los pequeños ojos brillantes, frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa y tensa que culminó en estridentes carcajadas por parte de los dos. Úna salió corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de su padre, que la estrechó con fuerza. Lamentablemente, se le cayeron las lechugas.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, grandísimo granuja? —explotó ella, retrocediendo y deshaciendo el abrazo, muerta de risa—. Llamar al puñetero timbre, ¿no lo ves?

—Esa boca, jovencita —la corrigió la señora Brady que doblaba el recodo del pasillo que llevaba al patio trasero—. No sé qué enseñarán en esas escuelas de magia británicas, pero los juramentos y maldiciones están prohibidos bajo este techo.

—¡Estoy en el jardín! —protestó su hija, divertida.

—Bien sabe Dios que el cielo es prolongación de todo techo irlandés que se precie —farfulló su madre, mientras salía al encuentro de su hija pequeña para besarla y apretujarla cuanto pudiera—. ¡Ay, mi niña! ¡Qué preocupados nos has tenido! ¡Y cuánto me alegra tenerte de vuelta en casa!

A Úna no le gustaba un pelo la idea de haber regresado al nido y menos ahora que acababa de graduarse y, en teoría, era libre para echar a volar; sin embargo, sí que se alegraba de ver sus padres vivos. Tal vez por eso, se le olvidaron todos los reproches que tenía pensados. Minutos después, encontró la casa sorprendentemente vacía y silenciosa. Había dejado el baúl en el vestíbulo, así como la capa negra y las botas, y se había soltado el pelo que, hasta entonces, había llevado recogido en una cola de caballo en lo alto de la coronilla. Cuando la melena cobriza le había caído por encima de los hombros, había suspirado con la certeza de aquel sería su último momento de paz en la residencia familiar, como todos los veranos, pero, por lo visto, se había equivocado. Ni siquiera el temible Cathal había asomado por la barandilla de las escaleras para sacarle la lengua a modo de bienvenida.

—¿Dónde están todos? —se le escapó inmediatamente mientras cruzaba el pasillo hacia la cocina.

—Bueno, Liam, Shanon y Pat han decidido unirse a los aurores, me temo —contestó la señora Brady, muy consternada—. Intenté retenerlos pero son unos cabezotas de tres pares de narices. ¡Estos Brady!

—¿Cómo? ¿Shanon también? —La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Al final, iba a resultar que la guerra sí había alcanzado a su familia, pese a todo…

—Sharon era la que más claro lo tenía —afirmó su padre—. Fue ella quien animó a Patrick a que se alistara con ellos.

—Están locos —sentenciaron madre e hija a la vez.

—Pues yo me siento muy orgulloso —gruñó su padre mientras se sentaba a la mesa—. A su edad, habría hecho lo mismo. Bendita juventud…

—Menos mal que ya no eres tan joven, Seamus —murmuró la señora Brady, mientras fregaba los cacharros de espaldas a su marido y con ayuda de la magia.

Úna no quería seguir dándole vueltas a aquel asunto porque todavía le atormentaba la imagen del Londres que había dejado hacía tan solo unas horas y de la sombra aciaga que se cernía ahora sobre la comunidad de magos y brujas. La aterrorizaba pensar que el tímido y dulce Pat, con sus veinte años y sus rizos rubios, había decidido enfrentarse a los mortífagos. Tragó saliva y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Pero dónde se han metido los demás? Estoy segura de que cuando me fui, tenía más de tres hermanos…

—Nóra se ha ido a Dublín —contestó su madre—. Ha conseguido trabajo allí.

—Qué envidia —comentó Úna mientras hurgaba en la alacena. Estaba muerta de hambre—. Apuesto a que _doña Perfecta_ dio saltos de alegría cuando la contrataron.

—De hecho, sí que lo hizo —se rio su padre, pero su madre lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Pobre Nóra! ¿Qué va a hacer ella en la gran ciudad sin su madre?

—Sí, me pregunto quién le planchará ahora los calcetines —se burló Úna antes de pegarle un mordisco a una manzana—. ¿Qué hay de Marta?

—Cariño, pero si Martita lleva seis meses casada.

—¡Es verdad! Es que, como he estado fuera, no me he acostumbrado a la idea de que ya no vive aquí.

—Niall se ha emancipado —se adelantó su padre—. Ahora tiene su propia granja. Llevaba años ahorrando.

—¿De veras? ¿Dónde?

—¡En el número tres de esta misma calle! —exclamó su madre, entusiasmada. Úna arqueó una ceja. La calle solo tenía tres casas—. ¿No es maravilloso?

—No se me ocurre nada mejor —Úna intentó disimular el sarcasmo, pero no fue capaz. No obstante, la señora Brady no se dio ni cuenta—. ¿Y Cathal?

—Cathal está siempre con Niall. Ya sabes que lo adora —le recordó su madre—. Ahora se dedica a ayudarlo con el ganado en vez de encargarse de sus propias tareas.

—Era de esperar.

—Y Máire está montando a caballo —señaló su padre con una sonrisa llena de ternura—. Como siempre.

Todos sus hermanos (salvo Pat) se olvidaban con frecuencia de la pequeña Máire, la hija predilecta del señor Brady, llamada «La amazona» en los alrededores. Tenía dieciséis abriles, seis más que Cathal y dos menos que Úna. A diferencia de todos sus hermanos, había heredado el pelo zanahoria de su padre y nunca había recibido la carta de Hogwarts: Máire era squib de los pies a la cabeza. Es más, era la única squib de la familia y, por ello, había sufrido y llorado mucho y durante mucho tiempo; todos lo sabían, aunque ella solo había confesado sus penas a su querido caballo, _Róisín_, y a su padre, que la había visto crecer en fortaleza a lo largo de los años. En fe y fortaleza, a decir verdad, porque, contra todo pronóstico, la pequeña Máire había encontrado consuelo y esperanza en la vieja parroquia católica de Ballysadare, para sorpresa (y disgusto) de casi todos los Brady a excepción del cabeza de familia, al que las creencias de sus vástagos le tenía sin cuidado siempre y cuando fueran felices, y de su mujer, que acompaña al servicio religioso a Máire cada domingo.

Úna recibió todas aquellas nuevas con resignación y lamentó internamente que ya solo vivieran allí Cathal y la mojigata de su hermana pequeña. De pronto escuchó un relincho y un sonido de cascos que le alertó de que _Róisín_ estaba de vuelta en la granja. Minutos después, Máire entraba en la cocina como un vendaval y tomaba a Úna de las manos, muy sonriente.

—He ido al prado a buscarte, pero he visto las huellas del baúl y me he dado cuenta de que llegaba tarde —explicó brevemente—. De todas formas, bienvenida a casa, Úna. ¿Cómo estás?

¡Vaya! Máire siempre había sido despistada, pero desinteresada, cierto. Úna no pudo no devolverle la sonrisa. La verdad era que agradecía la buena intención y le perdonaba el retraso porque habría esperado que fueran a por ella Shanon o Martha, quizás Liam, puede que Pat, pero, desde luego, no ella. En realidad, nunca habían sido demasiado cercanas.

—Estoy bien —contestó Úna y Máire le soltó las manos con delicadeza—. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—¡De maravilla! ¿Te apetece algo más contundente que una manzana? Ayer sobró tarta de queso con mermelada de arándanos, me parece. ¿Mamá?

Qué extraño. Máire nunca había sido especialmente agraciada; pudiera ser por el ejercicio, que hacía que los ojos de Máire brillaran más o que sus mejillas se sonrosaran, pero la verdad es que nunca la había visto tan guapa. No obstante, cuando la señora Brady sacó flotando de la nevera un trozo espléndido de tarta de queso, Úna se olvidó de lo tedioso de la vida rural, de que tres de sus hermanos quisiera enfrentarse abiertamente al Que-No-Podía-Ser-Nombrado o de la belleza súbita e inexplicable de su hermana. Pues hay ciertos placeres que, acompañados del mejor zumo de calabaza del noroeste, saben infinitamente mejor en casa.

**II**

Después de que un monstruito de diez años le llenara el colchón de arañas y de que la hubiera despertado al derramar sobre su cabeza un cubo de vinagre a las siete de la mañana un domingo, Úna Brady solo quería estrangularlo lentamente hasta verlo expirar su último aliento. Sin embargo, no pudo satisfacer sus instintos asesinos porque, después del desayuno, su padre, en su _infinita sabiduría_, había decidido que, ya que estaba despierta, podía alimentar y almohazar a los aethonan.

—Ni siquiera ha amanecido todavía —refunfuñaba mientras que, con ayuda de la varita, cepillaba la ijada de _Cahey_, que tampoco parecía muy contento por el madrugón y bufaba, disconforme. Úna sopló para retirar un mechón rubio que se le había caído sobre los ojos y contestó al equino—: A mí me lo vas a contar...

En esos momentos, le gustaría ser Nóra, que seguramente dormiría hasta tarde los fines de semana en su cama de Dublín, ciudad mágica de ensueño, en la que todo prosperaba y en la que todavía florecían las oportunidades para las brujas bien educadas como ella. Si no hubieran empezado todas aquellas desapariciones y muertes, Úna no se lo habría pensado dos veces: se habría lanzado a la ventura con o sin galeones en el bolsillo y a buscar fortuna en la capital. Sentada en un taburete, sus pensamientos galoparon lejos de allí y apoyada en los brazos extendidos sobre el fino pelaje del cuadrúpedo, se le iban cerrando los párpados. Al menos, hasta que una risa alegre le obligara a abrirlos repentinamente y retraer las brazos.

—Buenos días, señoritinga —la saludó Niall a la puerta del establo. Los ojos azules de su hermano no se distinguían en la sombra, pero su silueta musculosa, perfilada a contra luz, lo hacía inconfundible—. Hogar, dulce hogar, ¿eh, Úna?

—Tú lo has dicho, pillastre—murmuró ella mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, a modo de visera, para que el sol del alba no la cegara—. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Ayer ni te pasaste a decir hola a tu hermanita…

—Te refieres a la hermanita que no escribe nunca y que se cree muy mayor y autosuficiente, ¿verdad? —preguntó el joven de veintiún años antes de esbozar una sonrisa socarrona y hacerse el olvidadizo—. ¿Llegaba ayer?

—Pues sí —confirmó ella al tiempo que se levantaba de un brinco.

Niall se acercó a ella con paso seguro, lento y masculino para poner un beso tosco en la frente de la «estirada» de la familia y revolverle el pelo antes de ensillar a _Cahey_, que se revolvía nervioso en su cajón.

—Anda, payasa, que son ya las once y papá te reclama en la cocina —dijo sin mirarla, mientras ella estiraba los brazos y bostezaba.

—¿Las once?¡Madre mía! El tiempo pasa volando en la granja…

—Sí, y más cuando se duerme. ¡Ve!

Y Úna obedeció sin rechistar, contenta de librarse de la tarea que había dejado a medias. Cuando dio con él, su padre le encomendó una misión mucho más llevadera, aunque probablemente igual de soporífera que la anterior: por alguna incomprensible razón, debía recoger a su madre y a su hermana en la iglesia, lo que implicaba adentrarse en la aldea _muggle_ e intentar que nadie la reconociera. Por suerte, a aquellas horas, todo hijo de vecino estaba escuchando misa, así que había pocas probabilidades de cruzarse conocidos. Para bien o para mal, Úna recordaba perfectamente todas las caras y nombres de los cohabitantes del pueblo, con los que había tenido que relacionarse durante su infancia y adolescencia demasiado a menudo; sus sencillas vidas campestres le resultaban anodinas y rutinarias; es más, se sentía muy superior a todos ellos. El pueblo, monótono y cansado, representaba a sus gentes: el polvo en las callejuelas estrechas, las gastadas rocas de granito con las que todas aquellas casas habían sido edificadas hace, tal vez, cientos de años, el olor nauseabundo a leña a ganado y a estiércol… Aquello era Ballysadare.

Paseaba por las calles desnudas y, de vez en cuando, escuchaba risas de niños aquí y allá o veía a mujeres de mediana edad tendiendo la ropa o sacudiendo alfombras en algún balcón. De repente, le pareció reconocer a Sally Murphy. Fue un momento fugaz, una nariz aguileña que asomaba por una ventana en la vieja y oscura casa de la esquina al final de la calle principal… Podía considerarse afortunada porque a la anciana viuda no se le veía el pelo desde hacía varias décadas. Corrían rumores sobre ella desde tiempos inmemoriales: se decía que se trataba de una bruja, lo que era totalmente cierto, y que se dedicaba a maldecir a los incautos que pasaran delante de sus dominios, lo que era harto improbable porque el Ministerio de Magia habría tomado cartas en el asunto.

Sus pasos la llevaron por fin a la iglesia, algo apartada del pueblo y orientada, naturalmente, al este. Había varios parroquianos reunidos ya a las puertas, saludándose y charlando como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer. Probablemente, ese fuera el problema. Úna chistó, se cruzó de brazos e intentaba forzar la vista para intentar divisar a su madre desde la prudente distancia. Vio primero a Máire, pero no fue porque le llamara especialmente la atención.

Su hermana conversaba animadamente con un hombre que dejó a Úna sin respiración durante tres segundos. Alto, endiabladamente guapo, esbelto, de fuertes brazos y espalda ancha, seducía con una sonrisa poco menos que perfecta. El pelo liso color arena le caía sobre la frente de una forma condenadamente encantadora, pero no le tapaba los ojos negros más arrebatadores que Úna había visto en su vida y que la hicieron olvidar por completo aquello de la distancia prudencial. Se acercó a Máire a toda velocidad, como si le fuera la vida en ello, muerta de curiosidad. No solo porque aquel joven fuera extraordinariamente atractivo (que lo era), sino porque no le cabía en la cabeza que hubiera alguien en ese rincón del mundo perdido de la mano de Dios, que ella no conociera. Sapos y mandrágoras, ¿quién diablos era ese?

—Buenos días —las palabras brotaron de sus labios como si hubiera pasado un lustro luchando con ellas para que no se le escaparan.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—se sorprendió Máire, de repente, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Buenos días, Úna —la respondió el extraño maravilloso con voz grave —. Me alegra mucho verte.

No podía ser. ¿La conocía? Habría jurado que si alguien como él hubiera vivido en un radio de cien millas a la redonda, ella lo habría notado. Sin embargo, antes muerta que quedar como una estúpida y reconocer que no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando:

—Sí, lo mismo digo —respondió ella, no sin que se le escapara un delator parpadeo; confió en que a él se le hubiera pasado por alto. Máire, en cambio, era más lista que el hambre—. Quiero decir, que también me alegra verte.

—Séan y yo estábamos hablando sobre la homilía del padre Fitzmaurice —la explicó sin venir a cuento, para que se diera cuenta

No. ¿Séan? ¿Séan Finnigan? ¿El terrible Finnigan? No. No. No. Tenía que ser otro Séan. Debía de haber miles de _muggles_ llamados Séan que rondaran los veinte en Ballysadare y ella, sencillamente, no podía recordar a todos y cada uno de ellos, ¿verdad que no? Sin embargo, Úna Brady tenía una memoria privilegiada y en cuanto volvió a fijarse en los ojos como pozos de Séan, supo que era él, el revoltoso hijo de los Finnigan que la tiraba del pelo de pequeña y se reía de su pésimo oído musical. Maldito fuera mil veces.

—Oh —susurró finalmente Úna—. Seguro que ha sido apasionante.

—Quizás un poco pesado, pero tenía un par de buenas ideas —señaló Séan y a Úna le pareció distinguir un destello de inteligencia en la mirada por un segundo. Aunque quizás se debiera a esa forma de hablar, tan confiada, firme y varonil—. Bueno, me despido, tengo que ayudar a mi padre con un trabajillo de carpintería. Hasta la próxima, señorita Brady. Máire.

—Adiós Séan —susurró Máire, pero Úna no dijo nada. No podía creer que Séan Finnigan acabara de referirse a ella como «señorita Brady».

Séan hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y puso pies en polvorosa en lo que se tarda en decir «Merlín». Las dos hermanas se quedaron completamente calladas por un segundo, hasta que de pronto, su madre, menudita como era, se coló entre el hueco que había entre ellas, con una sonrisa de orea a oreja.

—Acabo de dejar el confesionario, chicas. —se excusó la señora Brady mientras pensaba en la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida que Niall y su marido habían preparado para Úna en casa y sonrió para sus adentros—. Lamento haberos hecho esperar. ¿Nos vamos?

**III**

Era miércoles cuando Cathal abrió los ojos como platos y escupió la leche con violencia hasta empapar al señor Brady, que, dicho sea de paso, se puso hecho una fiera en la mesa del desayuno y lo castigó sin postre una semana.

—¡Pero tenía sal! ¡Lo juro! —protestó el niño con los brazos en alto. Mas su padre ya no lo escuchaba mientras subía la escalera para ir a cambiarse.

Cathal miró a sus hermanas con sospecha. Máire se encogió de hombros y Úna no se inmutó; tan concentrada estaba en remover el té con una cucharilla de plata, que parecía no haber prestado atención siquiera al incidente. Claro que, por si acaso, en cuanto su padre hubo desaparecido completamente en el piso superior, la jovencita se disculpó con su madre y salió, veloz como una centella, al patio trasero. En cuanto se vio libre de su familia, a sus labios asomó una sonrisa maquiavélica. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Antes de que volvieran a asignarle algún deber molesto y agotador, saltó la valla y se echó a correr por el campo de cereal, con las faldas arremangadas hasta la pantorrilla. A juzgar por la prisa que llevaba, cualquier diría que estaba escapando de algún mago tenebroso. Se paró junto a la linde del bosque cuando comenzó a llover y empezó a sentir flato en el costado. Dichoso clima infernal… Paseó por la maleza, mojada y jadeante, pero libre. Aun no se creía que hubiera podido escapar por fin. En los días que llevaba en casa, no había tenido tiempo siquiera para escribir a sus amigos de Hogwarts y mandarles una lechuza. Se preguntó qué sería de ellos ahora, si habrían encontrado trabajo, si también se habían reunido con sus familias o si su amiga Anne, que venía de familia muggle, se habría escondido. Seguro que Benji se habría unido a la Orden del Fénix a esas alturas… Ninguno daría crédito si supieran cómo estaban siendo sus apacibles vacaciones rurales.

Maldita sea. Llovía ahora con mucha más fuerza y en la lejanía se escuchaban los truenos de una tormenta. Debería alejarse de los árboles mientras estuviera a tiempo, así que ignoró el flato y volvió a echar a correr hacia el pueblo donde podría refugiarse bajo el techo que sobresaliera de algún pajar. No tardó en divisar el lugar perfecto: un pequeño cobertizo de madera algo alejado de la aldea. Cuando logró darle alcance, se quedó pegada a una pared junto a la entrada y se dio cuenta de que respiraba agitadamente y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele de la boca. Estaba claro que tenía que hacer más ejercicio.

De pronto, escuchó a alguien cantando en el interior del cobertizo. Reconoció la canción en seguida. Cuando era niña, su padre siempre le cantaba _Only our rivers run free_ antes de dormir, como si fuera una nana y la señora Brady siempre le regañaba… Úna se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrando la espalda lentamente contra la pared hasta quedarse sentada. Se recogió las piernas con los brazos, tranquila, recuperando poco a poco la respiración mientras que escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia y aquella cautivadora voz misteriosa… Por alguna razón, deseó quedarse allí para siempre.

Y, sin embargo, todo lo bueno se acababa. En esta ocasión, ese final lo encarnó una especie de hurón rojizo enorme que salió serpenteando de entre unos matorrales justo delante de Úna. En la boca, llevaba una ratón muerto y sus ojillos negros parecían buscar un buen lugar para devorar la presa.

—Un jarvey* —susurró ella, que, sin quererlo, alarmó a la criatura a la que se le erizó el pelaje de la espalda. El jarvey soltó al ratón para responderle enseñando sus dientes blancos y afilados.

—¡Es mío, hija de mala madre! ¡Furcia! —chilló el monstruito, amenazador—. ¡Mío y solo mío!

Úna contuvo a duras penas la risa, pero se le atragantó cuando escuchó a una voz familiar preguntar en el interior del cobertizo:

—¿Quién anda ahí?

El jarvey volvió a apoderarse de su ratón y se escondió otra vez entre las hierbas en cuanto escuchó cómo se acercaban las botas de Séan Finnigan a la puerta, junto a la que encontró a Úna, totalmente colorada.

—Vaya, vaya, qué cosas tan bonitas dice la señorita Brady en la intimidad —sonrió él—. Por curiosidad, ¿quién es la arpía que se merece semejantes calificativos?

Úna se puso de pie de un salto y se sacudió el vestido mientras su mente trabaja a toda velocidad. No podía creer que un estúpido jarvey la hubiera metido en ese tinglado.

—No es de su incumbencia, señor Finnigan —replicó ella, cortante.

—Mil perdones —repuso él sin perder la sonrisa, al parecer, muy divertido. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que la joven estaba calada hasta los huesos, se olvidó del fingido tono formal—. Vaya, estás chorreando. Te vas a constipar como no te cambies de ropa. Creo que tengo un par de camisas y pantalones por aquí…

—No hace falta —contestó Úna, fría como el hielo.

—Venga, Úna, sin rencores, que te vas a resfriar, mujer.

—¡No me voy a resfriaaaaaaaachús!

A Úna se le curvaron las comisuras de la boca sin poder evitarlo y ambos sonrieron. Agradeció que él no se hubiera reído de ella, pese a su tozudez.

—Bueno, está bien. ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

Él le dio la espalda para entrar y rebuscó detrás de unas cajas dispuestas al fondo. Ella asomó la cabeza para echar un vistazo y como él no le indicó lo contrario, se aventuró a pasar y curiosear alrededor. Aquello parecía un taller. Al parecer, Séan había estado limando una tabla de madera que ahora permanecía apoyada en una banqueta, junto a un barril. El cobertizo estaba lleno de trastos de todo tipo: rastrillos, azadas, bridas de montar, botas, guantes de jardinero, herramientas… Se olvidó de todo aquello cuando Séan le tendió un peto vaquero inmenso y muy gastado y una raída camisa amarillenta.

—Me saldré fuera —sugirió él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y ella se apresuró a contestar.

—No mires.

—No lo haré —prometió él.

—…Gracias.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar en el exterior, de espaldas a la puerta, mientras ella se quitaba toda la ropa, botas incluidas y se vestía de nuevo con las prendas secas. Cuando estuvo lista, llamó a su benefactor que lo primero que hizo al verla fue dar su opinión.

—Guapísima.

A ella se le escapó la risa: el mono le quedaba gigantesco y había tenido que arremangarse bien las mangas de la camisa para poder sacar las manos. Se llevó la mano derecha al codo izquierdo, un poco abochornada, mientras él se sentaba en su banqueta y volvía a coger la lima. Ahora que se fijaba, tenía la nariz grande, afilada y ligeramente torcida. Aunque no le quedaba mal, más bien le confería personalidad.

—¿Eres carpintero o algo así? —señaló la pieza de madera sobre la banqueta. Él arqueó las cejas. Al parecer, no le había sentado bien la pregunta.

—No porque mi padre lo sea tengo que serlo yo, ¿sabes?

—No he querido decir eso, yo…

—No, no soy carpintero —la interrumpió él—. Estudio en la universidad.

—¿La universidad? —Úna tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar qué diablos era una universidad. Por supuesto, un centro de estudios superiores muggles—. ¿En Ballysadare?

Él se echó a reír.

—No, por supuesto que no. Estudio en el Trinity College de Dublín. Ahora estoy de vacaciones —aclaró—. Como tú, ¿no? ¿No pasas todos los inviernos en un internado para señoritas en Escocia?

¿Internado de señoritas? Ah, sí, la versión oficial de la historia. Por supuesto.

—En realidad, me he graduado este año.

—Vaya, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Quieres seguir estudiando?

—La verdad es que no sé qué hacer con mi vida. ¿Tú qué estudias?

—Teología.

Úna arrugó la nariz, pero él profirió una sonora carcajada al verla.

—Dios no te cae simpático, deduzco.

—Ni siquiera creo en Dios. —«Y si vieras lo que he visto yo en Gran Bretaña, tú tampoco lo harías» pensó mientras recordaba los estragos de los secuaces de El-Que-No-Podía-Ser-Nombrado. —En fin, creo que es hora de irme… Ha dejado de llover y seguro que me echan en falta en casa.

—Claro. —A Úna le dio la sensación de que Séan parecía algo decepcionado y sintió un revoloteo en su estómago—. Pues ya nos veremos, ¿no?

—Sí, imagino que sí. Es un pueblo pequeño.

—A veces, demasiado —coincidió él y, por un instante, Úna sintió que había cierta afinidad entre ellos, por muy _muggle_ que fuera…

A su pesar, se despidió con la mano y dio varios pasos hacia atrás antes de darle la espalda y marcharse. En el camino de vuelta, se juró a sí misma que no volvería a ver al fascinante Séan Finnigan por nada del mundo. Era simpático, inteligente, endemoniadamente apuesto y cantaba como los ángeles celestiales. Aquella breve conversación con él había sido, de lejos, lo más interesante que había hecho aquella miserable semana. Sin embargo, era _muggle,_ y por si fuera poco, católico. De hecho, que fuera católico era mucho peor. Quedaba total y terminantemente prohibido. Por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

Y precisamente por esa razón, el domingo siguiente, Úna estaba en pie a las diez de la mañana, duchada, vestida, peinada y preparada para acompañar a su madre y a su hermana a la celebración de la eucaristía.

La señora Brady la miró de hito en hito, sin comprender:

—Cariño, no tienes por qué venir si no quieres.

—Pero es que quiero ir, mamá —insistió Úna, en sus trece.

—¿Pero por qué? —se extrañó su madre.

—Inquietud espiritual —contestó ella, muy seria. Máire que recogía el desayuno se dio el lujo de reírse entre dientes; a saber qué tramaba su hermana mayor…

—¿Tú qué opinas? —le preguntó la señora Brady a su marido—. ¿No vas a decir nada al respecto?

—Que la niña haga lo que quiera… —el señor Brady se encogió de hombros.

—¿Máire? —preguntó la señora Brady.

Con mucha guasa, su hija menor le guiñó un ojo y contestó resuelta:

—Los designios del Señor son inescrutables, mamá.

—Cuán insondables son Sus caminos —murmuraba la señora Brady mientras caminaba hacia la parroquia flanqueada por sus dos hijas.

Úna pasó toda la ceremonia fingiendo que sabía las oraciones: movía los labios rápidamente cuando tocaba hablar a los laicos. No prestó demasiada atención a las lecturas y para cuando logró memorizar el estribillo del salmo, terminaron de rezarlo. Para colmo de males, se había hecho un lío al hacer la señal de la cruz cuando había intentado imitar a su hermana y no había conseguido encontrar a ningún muchacho de pelo color arena entre los feligreses aglutinados en los bancos de delante. Después de escuchar el evangelio según san Juan, se sentó algo desmotivada para escuchar el sermón del sacerdote…

Alguien le tiró de la coleta y abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. ¡Se había quedado frita! En ese momento, su hermana y su madre se hallaban en las filas de la comunión y ella estaba sola en el banco. Se dio la vuelta para toparse con el mismísimo ojitos negros Finnigan y su increíble y sensual sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal la cabezadita?

—Madre mía, qué vergüenza —susurró ella y varias señoras del banco de delante, la miraron reprobatoriamente—. Pero si ha empezado él…

—Shhhh —le chistó una anciana.

—Vale, vale…

—A callar —le regañó el sacristán, que daba la casualidad de ser el marido de la anciana mandona.

Séan se rio en silencio y Úna le odió con toda el alma. Finnigan se puso también en la fila y ella no dejó de echarle miradas de reojo, incluso cuando Máire y la señora Brady volvieron a sentarse junto a ella. En el momento en que el cura dio la bendición y los reunidos pudieron ir en paz, Úna saltó en el asiento y salió pitando de la iglesia. Algo más tarde, salieron Máire y Séan, juntos y charlando, como la vez anterior. Debían de ser buenos amigos. Perfecto. Se dirigió a su hermana como si Séan Finnigan fuese un mero objeto decorativo, sin posar los ojos en él. Ella era una chica dura de pelar. A ver qué se iba a creer «ese».

—Bueno, ¿y mamá dónde está?

—¿Tanta prisa tienes?

—¿Prisa yo? Qué va.

Séan sonrió por aquel comentario cargado de ironía y Úna se sintió la mujer más graciosa de la vía láctea. En ese momento, vio llegar a su madre y se sintió la más desdichada de la Tierra. ¿Es que no tenía que confesarse esta vez o qué?

—Bueno, entonces, Máire, nos vemos el viernes —dijo Séan de repente.

—¿El viernes? —se interesó Úna.

—Vamos a dar un paseo a caballo —le explicó Máire—. Séan es un experto jinete.

—No me digas —masculló Úna con voz insinuante—. Eres una caja de sorpresas, Séan.

Él, por algún motivo incomprensible, se sonrojó.

—Vayámonos, niñas, tengo que terminar la comida —las apresuró la señora Brady, pasando por delante.

—Adiós, Máire —se despidió Séan—. Úna…

¡Vaya! Aquel era un cambio agradable. Ahora que se fijaba, su nombre sonaba infinitamente más bonito en labios de ese insoportable _muggle_. Meditó eso y otros muchos pareceres sobre aquellos labios de vuelta a casa y no notó que su hermana estaba inusitadamente seria y callada o que aquella frescura que le había parecido percibir en su mirada el día que regresó de Hogwarts se había desvanecido.

**IV**

Ese viernes 1 de julio las estrellas se habían alineado: Úna, sin ser una gran astrónoma, estaba completamente convencida. Ella no aspiraba más que a saludarlo desde la ventana mientras lo veía partir en su _raudo corcel_, como una de esas princesas de los cuentos muggles que tanto detestaba, pero cuando Séan Finnigan, más apuesto que nunca, se plantó delante de la puerta de los Brady y el patriarca tuvo que salir para comunicarle que, desafortunadamente, la pobre Máire tenía fiebre, Úna hizo su aparición estelar, aunque hacía apenas cinco segundos que se había puesto las botas de montar y el casco. Salió tirando con brusquedad de _Róisín_, que no parecía querer colaborar y dijo, muy confiada:

—No te preocupes, yo te acompaño.

—No sabía que supieras montar —añadió su padre, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Y no sé —reconoció ella—. Pero estoy más que dispuesta a aprender.

Séan se echó a reír y la aceptó de buen grado a su lado. Aunque tuvo que ayudarle a subirse a la grupa después de varios intentos frustrados por parte de la impetuosa Brady. Se marcharon al paso, siguiendo el curso del río, sin acordarse de lo que dejaban atrás. Por eso, tampoco se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña Máire, los miraba en camisón desde un ventanuco del ático, con la nariz húmeda y los ojos empañados…

—¿Te acuerdas que de niños te daban miedo los caballos? —preguntó él con una expresión desafiante en el rostro que a ella no se le pasó desapercibida.

—Me acuerdo de que te gustaba burlarte de mí —rebatió ella— y el domingo pasado tuve la suerte de comprobar que conservas la mala costumbre de tirar del pelo a las chicas.

—Culpable. —Los dos sonrieron.

La verdad es que en cuanto cambiaron el paso al trote a Úna le costó bastante mantenerse sobre la silla. Estaba más acostumbrada a los aethonan, que volaban; no daban brincos contra el suelo y, por tanto, no le destrozaban las posaderas. Por la cara de sufrimiento que estaba poniendo, Séan ralentizó un poco la velocidad y le dio indicaciones:

—No puedes ayudarte solo de las riendas y los estribos. Tienes que sujetarte al caballo con los muslos y apretar el cuádriceps contra ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

Úna no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que eran los cuádriceps, pero entendió la idea del agarre con los muslos después de echarle una ojeada a las fornidas piernas de su acompañante, bien tensas contra el estómago de su yegua negra.

—De acuerdo.

Poco a poco, en cuanto él le enseñó el estilo de trote a la inglesa, levantándose y sentándose sobre el estribo ayudada de los muslos, se sintió más segura. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, evitando así los golpes del animal. Tardó un rato en sentirse cómoda, pero en cuanto dominó el trote, le propuso a Séan hacer una carrera campo a través.

—¿A galope?

—Supongo que sí.

—Recuerda que tienes que agarrarte con las piernas.

—Sí, sí, claro…

—Muy bien —dio su conformidad Séan mientras llevaba a su yegua hasta más o menos la misma altura que _Róisín_—. Hasta aquellos árboles. Preparados, listos… ¡Ya!

Séan pegó una patada a la ijada de la yegua que echó a galopar enseguida y_ Roísín _la imitó aunque no con tanto empeño como a Úna le hubiera gustado. Desde luego, iba a perder la carrera, pero aquella sensación de libertad era incomparable y maravillosa: la velocidad, el viento en la cara, la respiración del animal, el sonido de los cascos y aquel constante contacto con la tierra que retumbaba en su mismo cuerpo una y otra, y otra vez… Era como volar a ras de suelo.

Disfrutando de aquella delicia de cabalgata, Úna se olvidó completamente de que debía sostenerse con las piernas y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, caía inexorablemente hacia la derecha. Lo único que pudo hacer fue saltar para apartarse de la trayectoria del caballo. Séan no llegó al manzano porque se dio la vuelta cuando la escuchó gritar y galopó hacia ella, preocupado, mientras_ Róisín_ se iba deteniendo lentamente al dejar de sentir el peso de su dueña y más preocupado de pastar que de correr. Séan se bajó de la yegua de un salto y se arrodilló junto a Úna que componía una mueca de dolor bastante alarmante.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que me he torcido el tobillo derecho—respondió ella, afligida—. Ha sido al saltar; me he hecho daño con el estribo.

—Bueno, no pasa nada —la tranquilizó él—. Vamos a llevarte a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale.

No esperaba que él la tomara por las rodillas y la cintura y la levantara en volandas como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma.

—¡Ay! —se le escapó a ella mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello para no caerse y él se rio de ella, con esa risa áspera y profunda que tanto le gustaba. Primero, la subió a ella a la silla y después, se subió él, delante de ella, con cuidado de no tirarla.

—Agárrate a mi cintura —le ordenó y ella obedeció de mil amores. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el omoplato izquierdo del terrible Finnigan y no le vio sonrojarse mientras conducía el caballo de vuelta a Ballysadare.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Séan Finnigan —murmuró ella de repente.

—Ya nos conocíamos de pequeños —repuso él.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir…

—Sí. —Séan asintió.

—En serio, Ballysadare es como una jaula en la que las horas pasan tan lánguidamente, que crees morir. ¡Y el trabajo en la granja es tan…!

—Pesado —le ayudó él.

—Sí. Estaba mortalmente aburrida hasta que te pillé canturreando el otro día…

—¿No te pillé yo insultando a alguna pobre incauta? Que se abstenga toda mujer de poner las zarpas sobre la propiedad de Úna Brady, la rubia deslenguada. —Ella se echó a reír y él se calló por un momento—. Sigue sin ser asunto mío, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó ella con voz tierna—, pero créeme, si te contara a quién iban dirigidas aquellas palabras, no te lo creerías… De todas maneras, yo te pillé cantando primero. ¿Sabes que tienes una voz muy bonita?

—Voz de bajo —fanfarroneó él—. ¿Te duele el tobillo?

—Un poquito.

—Bueno, ya casi hemos llegado.

—¡Séan, mira!

—¿Qué?

—¡Ha salido el sol!

Así era, la luz del sol, limpia y blanca, bañaba la pradera de un verde puro y resplandeciente y regalaba destellos dorados a las aguas cristalinas del río de Ballysadare. El hermoso paisaje irlandés hablaba de vida y esperanza bajo el cielo, por primera vez aquel verano, de un azul intenso. Algunas nubes grises y testarudas lo cruzaban al acecho, pero en ese momento, en su dimensión finita y profundamente bella, la escena se había vuelto inmortal. Aquellos rayos del sol de julio alcanzaron también las almas inquietas de dos personas, un _muggle_ y una bruja, poco antes de llegar al hogar.

**V**

A finales de julio, raro era el día en que Úna Brady y Séan Finnigan no daban un paseo juntos o quedaban para tomar un helado o ver una película en el viejo cine del pueblo y, sin embargo, Úna empezaba a impacientarse porque no se había dado entre ellos ni el más mínimo beso, ni una leve caricia, ni un miserable roce desde aquel abrazo forzoso cuando ella se torciera el tobillo. ¡Qué diablos! Si era evidente que se gustaban mutuamente, ¿por qué él no había tomado la iniciativa? ¿A qué estaba esperando para dar el primer paso? Úna no estaba dispuesta a perder un segundo más sin que Séan supiera con exactitud lo que ella sentía; se había cansando de adoptar el papel de la dama recatada y estaba dispuesta a pasar a la acción, como había hecho toda la vida y seguiría haciendo hasta que se convirtiera en una bruja decrépita.

La noche de un sábado 30 de julio, se presentó en el pub _Las trancas de Gallagher_, con una determinación capaz de congelar desiertos e incendiar el ártico. Ella y su vestido verde, el más bonito que tenía y que le quedaba —bien lo sabía ella— de fábula. Ignoró los comentarios de los borrachos y los que no lo estaban y se hizo paso entre la mole que atestaba el establecimiento hasta que lo vio subido a una mesa, cantando delante de todo el mundo_, The Star of the County Down_, acompañado de un wistle y un acordeón. Presumido…

Se le veía irresistible, más aun cantando. Y ella —se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento— estaba rabiosamente enamorada de él.

Acercarse a Séan fue imposible, había un corro de hombres que daban palmas alrededor y que no dejaban pasar ni a codazos. Sin embargo, aquello no tendría a Úna Brady aquella noche (ni ninguna otra). La joven se alejó un poco de la multitud y dejó unas monedas sobre la barra con furia.

—¡Un güisqui! —ordenó.

—¿No va a ser muy fuerte un güisqui para tan poco cosa? —comentó la mujer que atendía el mostrador con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Muy fuerte? Que sea doble.

Se le sirvió doble y se lo bebió de un trago ante el asombro de muchos de los presentes, pero tenía el esófago (y el estómago) de los Brady y no se dejó intimidar. Se esperó un momento a que la dejasen en paz y entonces, se le ocurrió la idea… Sacó la varita de un hueco del corpiño, donde solía esconderla y, con cuidado de que nadie la viera, se hechizó los pies antes de volver a ocultarla. Inmediatamente, con fuego en los ojos (y en la garganta) se subió a una mesa que no había sido servida aún, ante los estupefactos ojos de los comensales. Úna clavó los ojos en Séan cuando este terminaba su canción, pero el silbato de estaño seguía tocando y, al son de la música, Úna empezó a bailar un solo de danza céilí, agil, rápida y precisa. El ruido de los brincos y su veloz juego de pies, de una belleza y una violencia sin igual, hizo que todos los ojos y oídos se centraran en ella, los de Finnigan los primeros. Con los brazos rígidos pegados al cuerpo, Úna sonreía descaradamente con su danza irlandesa, veloz y ágil como una cervatilla. Al terminar de bailar, todos aplaudieron sonoramente y Séan logró pasar entre la multitud para extender los brazos hacia ella. Úna se dejó agarrar por los riñones y bajar al suelo con una mirada que lo decía todo sin decir nada.

Séan frunció el ceño una vez la tuvo delante.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —se adelantó ella.

—Yo también tengo algo que contarte —anunció él—. Vamos fuera.

La tomó de la mano con fuerza y ella sintió que le temblaban las rodillas mientras sentía el tirón de Séan hacia la puerta del pub. Cuando salieron de _Las trancas de Gallagher_, allí mismo, con el bullicio y el griterío de fondo, Úna hizo el amago de hablar, pero él no la dejó, sino que la tomó de los hombros con rudeza y le plantó un beso en la boca. Con ímpetu, con pasión.

**VI**

—Esta noche a las doce en la calle principal —le había susurrado Séan al oído el último día de agosto a las cuatro y media de la tarde y ella había compuesto una sonrisa triste.

Séan se retiró y la saludó con la mano, mientras daba cuatro pasos hacia atrás, radiante. Ella le lanzó un beso al aire y le vio partir, pensando que sería la penúltima vez, con la luz nacarada del atardecer.

El verano había sido tan fantástico como fugaz. Los días se les habían escapado de entre los dedos y al día siguiente ojitos negros Finnigan regresaba a Dublín. Úna se sorprendió al pensar que, al final, sí había algo emocionante en Ballysadare, una chispa casi mágica, que había hecho las delicias de cada un de los días estivales. Esa chispa partía ahora al sur y quién podría saber a ciencia cierta cuándo volvería.

Aquella noche sería su última cita. Él le había prometido una aventura trepidante y ella creía saber por dónde iban los tiros. Después de haberlo reflexionado, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba preparada para dar ese paso y que no había mejor despedida posible...

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Máire cuando la vio salir a las doce menos diez por la puerta de casa. La pelirroja, en camisón, la enfocó con una linterna desde el otro lado de la barandilla de la escalera. A Úna le resultó chocante verla allí tan tarde porque llevaban semanas sin verle el pelo en casa. Siempre andaba fuera con su caballo o en la Iglesia y había desatendido sus tareas domésticas completamente.

—No lo sé. —Úna sonrió para sus adentros—. Es una sorpresa de Séan.

—Sin duda, es una caja de sorpresas —contestó Máire, frunciendo el ceño, y se volvió a su habitación sin una palabra más.

—Hasta mañana. Qué descanses —le deseó Úna, pero no recibió contestación alguna.

Tampoco le importó demasiado, solo pensaba ya en reunirse con su novio en mitad de la noche. Lo encontró justo al final de la calle principal, al lado de la casa de la vieja Sally.

—¿Adónde me llevas, bribón? —murmuró ella con aire juguetón mientras que le cogía de las solapas de chaleco y justo antes de que él la besara en el pelo.

—A un lugar mágico —se rio él—. Vamos a colarnos en los jardines de la bruja.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella.

—Más bajito, que vamos a despertar a medio Ballysadare.

—¿Esa es la gran aventura?

—Ya verás. Mis primos y yo nos metíamos a escondidas de pequeños y es un sitio increíble. Te gustará.

—No me lo puedo creer…

—Calla —suplicó él mientras se arrimaba a la pared blanca que bordeaba el patio delantero de la vieja señora Murphy.

Séan entrelazó los dedos de sus manos boca arriba y le ofreció el apoyo a Úna, que tras vacilar un instante, decidió fiarse de él y colocar el pie para subirse al muro de piedra. Se sentó en lo alto y le esperó allí mientras el trepaba con una agilidad pasmosa. Los dos saltaron a lo desconocido y se amoldaron a las sombras del viejo manzano frente a la entrada principal de la casa. Se infiltraron después por el pasillo de hierba que flanqueaba la vivienda por la izquierda y llegaron a los jardines traseros…

—Oh, es precioso —se admiró Úna ante un vergel conformado por árboles frutales y flores de todo tipo. Arbustos junto a sendas de arena negra, lianas exóticas que colgaban de entre los árboles, escaleras de piedra cubiertas de brezo, fuentes con agua murmullante bajo la tenue luz de la luna, estatuas clásicas allí y allá, sepultadas a veces por la hierba que crecía salvaje a su antojo, como si nunca nadie la hubiera cortado; todo dispuesto de un modo armónico y místico entre las sombras…

—E inmenso. ¿A que no parece que sea tan grande desde fuera? —musitó Séan.

Úna se encogió de hombros y se guardó sus opiniones, pues intuía que aquel lugar era incluso más mágico de lo que su chico se pensaba. Él la tomó de la muñeca con delicadeza y la llevó hasta un sauce llorón cuyas ramas se mecían suave y dulcemente con la brisa. Séan apartó una cortina e invitó a la bruja a pasar. Ella no se hizo de rogar, muerta de la curiosidad. Los dos entraron junto al sauce. En el tronco había una pequeña puerta tallada.

—¿Has visto? Mi primo Erin la encontró.

—¿Has intentado entrar?

—No, nunca. Nos daba un poco de miedo porque ya sabes que se rumorea que la señora Murphy es una bruja.

—¿En serio? Nunca lo había oído —negó Úna con expresión inocente—. Bueno, ya que estamos aquí…

Ella se adelantó y probó el manillar de la puerta que se abrió sin presentar dificultades. Úna se introdujo por la abertura y él la siguió. Los dos jóvenes bajaron por una escuela de caracol hasta llegar a un especie de subterfugio subterráneo minúsculo en el que encontraron tan solo una maceta llena de tréboles.

—¡Cáspita! —se sobresaltó el muchacho antes que ella, que arrugó el entrecejo, confundida.

—¿Qué pasa? Es solo un tiesto con trébol.

—Fíjate, todos tienen cuatro hojas —señaló él.

—¡Vaya! Tienes razón.

Los dos se llenaron de asombro, como si no hubiera cosa más inaudita que una maceta con tréboles de cuatro hojas en el agujero de un sauce.

—Yo me esperaba algo así como una marmita —siseó él—, pero esto es mejor, ¿no? Es como un almacén de suerte.

Úna lo miró divertida y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Anda que no eres tú ocurrente. Volvamos arriba, venga, que el aire está un poco viciado aquí.

—Espera.

Séan alargó la mano desde la escalera y colocó los dedos alrededor de uno de los finos tallos del trébol y arrancó uno. Se lo puso entonces a Úna detás de la oreja y ella sonrió.

—Para que siempre seas afortunada.

Los dos ascendieron por la escalera y regresaron al jardín, solo que salieron por la parte posterior del sauce, donde encontraron un pequeño manantial. Séan le confesó a Úna que no recordaba que estuviera allí la última vez que entró, pero ella no le dio la menor importancia. Se sentaron entonces, el uno al lado del otro, a la orilla del manantial y disfrutaron juntos del criar de los grillos y las pequeñas luces de las luciérnagas al elevarse en zig zag desde la hierba. Úna clavó sus ojos en los de Séan e iba a besarlo cuando a él se le escapó de improviso:

—Te quiero.

Úna boqueó, perpleja. Él no daba muestras de arrepentirse de sus palabras. Al revés, se le veía seguro y alegre por haberse declarado por fin y eso la conmovió profundamente.

Ella también lo quería. Lo quería muchísimo y no podía soportar la idea de que se fuera por la mañana… Úna se lanzó a sus labios, con amor y pena dentro de sí, y él la recibió con ternura y respondió a su beso con cariño. En un primer momento, chocaron sus dientes y se rieron, después sus bocas volvieron a encontrase muchas veces. Él ladeo la cabeza para profundizar los besos y a tomó de la cara mientras las manos de ella se enredaba en su pelo. Úna deslizó su lengua más allá de la frontera y él la acogió en la boca, casi posesivamente. Úna supo entonces que tenía que pasar porque aquel momento era perfecto. Se recostó encima de él lentamente y el trébol se le cayó sin darse cuenta. Séan retiró la cabeza para acariciar la mejilla de Úna con su nariz torcida, pero ella buscó su cuello con impaciencia. Séan jadeó y ella supo que iba por buen camino. Sus manos recorrieron el pecho del muchacho e intentó desabrochar los botones del chaleco… Las manos de Séan cubrieron las suyas y la frenó en seco.

Es más, la empujó hacia atrás, no con mucha fuerza para no hacerla daño y tras coger aire, le pidió:

—No sigas… No podré parar si sigues así.

Ella sonrió con petulancia.

—Es que no quiero que pares.

A él le cambió la expresión completamente y Úna, por primera vez desde que le conocía, sintió miedo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero esto? —preguntó él, visiblemente enfadado.

—Nada, yo… Es el último día y luego te vas a Dublín y…

—No voy a olvidarte, Úna. Acabo de decirte que te quiero. ¿Creías que te estaba pidiendo una relación carnal?

Úna decidió obviar por aquella vez que él hubiera utilizado las palabras «relación carnal» y contraatacó directamente:

—¡Pero es nuestra despedida! Se suponía que…

—No, tú has supuesto, Úna. Yo en ningún momento he querido darte a entender nada así. Nunca lo hemos hablado.

—Estas cosas surgen, no se hablan.

—Ah, ¿entonces no lo habías planeado ya antes de venir aquí?

El tono rosado de sus mejillas a la luz de la luna la delató.

—Sí —respondió él por ella—. Lo habías planeado sin mí, está claro.

—Yo pensaba que tú…

—¿Por qué no me has preguntado? ¡Te has lanzado a mis brazos sin más!

—Eso no se pregunta; si no, se arruina.

—No, si no se habla, si se actúa sin contar con el otro, entonces es cuando lo arruinas.

—Entonces… ¿no piensas acostarte conmigo antes de marcharte?

—No. Es obvio que no.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

—Primero porque no creo que esté preparado para ello, Úna —se explicó él mirando el manantial, un poco avergonzado—. Porque te quiero, pero todavía no estoy listo para casarme.

—¡Casarte! —resopló ella indignada—. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de casarse?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio que duró un minuto y treinta interminables segundos.

—Yo quiero ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, Úna.

«La fe, la condenada fe católica irlandesa y sus condenadas reglas absurdas tenían que aparecer en algún momento», pensó Úna enfurecida.

—¿Qué tú qué?

—Que quiero…

—No, no respondas, no respondas, que pierdo los papeles.

Úna se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, con ganas de estrangular clérigos y quemar biblias.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo exactamente? ¿En el día del Juicio Final? —ironizó ella.

—Úna…

—Tanto que pregonas lo de hablar las cosas y no hacer planes sin contar con el otro. ¿No me has estado ocultando TUS planes para NUESTRA relación? No sé, si me hubieras advertido el primer día, a lo mejor…

—¿Qué? ¿No habrías salido conmigo?

—Iba a decir que no habría hecho el ridículo de esta manera —contestó ella sin tapujos—, pero sí, tienes razón, a lo mejor no había salido con un puritano como tú.

—Puritano, ¿eh? —él también se levantó—. Bueno, pues si soy tan puritano, déjame y santas pascuas, ¿no?

—¿Pues sabes qué? ¡¿Sabes qué?! Que tienes razón. Al fin y al cabo, tú te vas a Dublín mañana. Nuestra relación estaba destinada al fracaso antes de empezar. Ha sido solo un amor de verano. —Él se quedó mudo, inmóvil en el sitio, como si una parte de él hubiera quedado reducida a añicos—. ¡Hemos terminado, Séan Finnigan y no quiero volver a verte nunca!

Y dicho esto, Úna Brady dedicó una última mirada cargada de odio a aquel _muggle_ al que había querido con todo su ser momentos antes y que acababa de rechazarla con reproches… y salió huyendo. Se marchó a paso apresurado hasta dejarle a él al otro lado del sauce. Anduvo cada vez más y más deprisa hasta echarse a correr. Corrió sin parar hasta llegar al muro que rodeaba los jardines de la viuda Sally y allí, sacó la varita y se desapareció.

Seán no la había seguido. Se había quedado paralizado junto al manantial, insensible al criar de los grillos o al fulgor oscilante de las luciérnagas, con la boca seca y la mirada perdida. Y se quedó allí largo rato; tal vez, una hora, sin decir palabra ni mover un solo músculo, como si no fuera capaz de asimilar aquella discusión ni el hecho de que ya no era el chico de Úna Brady. Cuando reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza lentamente, apenado al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a volver y de que él tenía que respetar su decisión. Antes de irse, vio en el suelo el diminuto trébol de cuatro hojas que se le había caído a Úna del pelo y se agachó para recogerlo. Se lo enhebró como buenamente pudo en el ojal del chaleco. Quizás, le trajera suerte...

Sin embargo, a la salida del sol, con la mochila a la espalda y el camino hacia la estación de trenes por delante, Séan Finnigan se dio la vuelta y miró al norte… En vano, pues la bruja de melena cobriza que le había robado el corazón no había salido a despedirlo.

* * *

[9.298 palabras, dice mi señor Word]

**AMBIENTACIÓN**

**Jarvey***  
(XXX)  
Según Criaturas mágicas y dónde encontrarlas: "Los Jarveys viven en el Reino Unido, Irlanda y Norteamérica. Parecen hurones enormes, salvo que pueden hablar. Sin embargo, una verdadera conversación está más allá de la inteligencia del Jarvey, el cual tiene la costumbre de hablar torrencialmente con frases cortas y, a menudo, muy groseras. Habitan en su mayoría bajo tierra, donde persiguen a los Gnomos, aunque también comen ratas, topos, y ratones."

**Inspiración**  
Para escribir esta historia, me he inspirado en una de mis canciones irlandesas favoritas,_ Down by the Salley Gardens_ (recomiendo escuchar la versión de Maura O'Connell y Karen Matheson en youtube). También se la conoce como _Down by the Sally Gardens_. Esta canción viene a su vez en un poema de Yeats. Él anotó junto al poema que estaba intentando reconstruir una canción que le había escuchado cantar a una campesina en la aldea de Ballysadare, en el condado de Sligo. Se cree que esta canción era _The Rambling Boys of Pleasure._

Al parecer, en inglés, _salley_ es una forma de la palabra "_sallow_", que significa amarillento, pero si miramos desde el punto de vista de la lengua gaélica, se parece a la palabra _saileach_, que significa "viuda". Me he inclinado por el irlandés (porque me gustaba más y prefiero los jardines verdes) y en el relato he vuelto a Sally una bruja viuda que nunca sale de casa, aunque creo que la primera interpretación del origen de la canción va más encaminada.

La primera estrofa coincide con la cita al comienzo de la historia. Probablemente, mi traducción deja bastante que desear, pero para todos aquellos que no sepan inglés, dice así: "Allá, por los jardines de Salley, quedamos mi amor y yo; ella cruzó los jardines de Salley con sus piececillos del color blanco de la nieve. Me pidió que me tomara el amor con calma, como las hojas crecen en el árbol, pero yo, como era joven e insensato, no estuve de acuerdo con ella". La segunda estrofa también es muy bonita (_In a field by the river my love and I did stand,/ And on my leaning shoulder she placed her snow-white hand./She bid me take life easy, as the grass grows on the weirs;/But I was young and foolish, and now am full of tears_): "En un campo junto al río, nos encontrábamos ella y yo de pie y ella apoyó su mano del color blanco de la nieve sobre mi hombro inclinado. Me pidió que tomara la vida con calma, como la hierba crece en las presas, pero yo era joven e insensato y ahora me embargan las lágrimas".

**Temporalidad**  
La historia comienza en junio de 1977 y las fechas no me las he inventado: he mirado el calendario de ese año.

**El pueblo**  
Reconozco que me he inventado completamente la imagen pintoresca de un pueblo irlandés de los años 70. Según he podido apreciar en varias fotografías, ahora mismo la aldea, aunque sigue siendo pequeña y las casas están separadas entre sí, etc. es bastante moderna. Simplemente, quería una visión bucólica que, a su vez, suscitara el desprecio de la protagonista, a la que le horroriza la vida campestre.

**La iglesia**  
Me habría gustado describir un poco la iglesia católica de Ballysadare, pero Internet me ha dado muy pocas pistas respecto al aspecto que presentaba entonces (en el fondo mejor, porque me estaba acercando peligrosamente al límite de palabras). La parroquia actual me parece demasiado moderna y, al parecer, ha sido rededicada hace relativamente poco; es muy posible que no fuera la misma o tuviera otro aspecto. Sin embargo, el nombre del sacerdote no me lo he inventado. John Fitzmaurice fue el párroco de Ballysadare y Kilvarnet (o Collooney) entre 1768 y 1794. Las dos parroquias se dividieron en 1978. Me encantaría poneros los enlaces a las fuentes y a las fotos, pero FF no me va a dejar.

**Música**

He colado algunas de mis canciones irlandesas favoritas; todas las podéis encontrar en youtube. La versión de Kathleen Largey de _Only our rivers run free_ no está mal, pero a lo mejor una versión cantada por un hombre sea más apropiada para esta historia en cuestión, ¿no? Pues la de Christy Moore es más o menos como la cantaría mi querido Séan. La de Plantxy también me gusta. En cuanto a _The Star of the county down _me parece genial la versión de Irish Rovers. Con esa música, me puedo imaginar a Úna bailando. _No maid I'vee senn like the fair colleen that I met in the county down..._ ¡Dios, qué motivación con esta canción! (la estoy escuchando y brincando en la silla xD). A propósito, el _céilí_ es un típico baile irlandés y el _whistle_ un instrumento musical, una especie de flautín. También se le llama silbato de estaño.

**El clan Brady al completo según mis notas (por si a alguien le interesa)**  
Nora y Seamus Brady son los padres de los nueve hermanos:  
Nora (27) – Responsable, austera y afectuosa, "doña Perfecta" (Ravenclaw)  
Liam (25) - Líder, justo y leal, "Liam" (Gryffindor)-  
Shanon (23) – Terca, mandona y descarada: "Torbellino Brady" (Gryffindor)  
Marta (22) – Dulce, educada y encantadora: "Martita" (Hufflepuff)  
Niall (21) – Bonachón, rudo y trabajador: "Cara bonita Brady" (Hufflepuff)  
Patrick (20) – Tímido, retraído e inteligente: "Pat" (Slytherin)  
Úna (18) – Idealista, avispada e inconformista: "Estirada" (Gryffindor)  
Máire (16) – Buena, luchadora y despistada: "la Amazona" (squib)  
Cathal (10)- Revoltoso, bromista y astuto: "angelito"

Tal y como los concibo, tienen más relación de afinidad: Liam, Niall y Cathal; Nora y Marta; Úna y Shanon y Máire y Pat.

**Nombres**

He elegido nombres irlandeses hasta para el caballo y el aethonan y, quien tenga interés, puede investigar significados en Internet. En este momento, ya habréis llegado a la conclusión de que estoy un poco loca xD

**N.D.A.**

Creo que no me he dejado nada en la ambientación, pero bueno, lo que yo quería decir también es que este no es el fin definitivo de la pareja, claro, solo es la historia del verano en que se conocieron. Me gustaría escribir un fic más adelante sobre cómo volvieron a unirse sus vidas en Ballysadare y he dejado abiertas muchas vías de la historia. El resto de mis Brady están deseando salir del cajón... En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado.

**Y DICHO ESTO...**

¡Atención, señores y señoras! ¡Lectores y escritores! ¡Oferta anual sin parangón! Ahora por el módico precio de 0 €, puede dejar un comentario (o dos). ¡Es una ganga! No desaproveche la oportunidad.

p.d. obligatorio pagar del tercer comentario en adelante (se aceptan flores, libros y camellos). Precio rebajado a comentaristas habituales. Háganse socios de Fiera Fierce Chachifics Coporation y pague menos en todas sus visitas. El carné de socio es completamente gratuito.

Un muak, soles ;)


End file.
